The invention relates to a sternum closure device for securing two sternum parts to be connected to one another, comprising an inner contact element to abut the inner face of the sternum, at least one clamping element secured thereto and projecting transversely therefrom, and comprising an outer contact element for abutment on the outer side of the sternum and which can be clamped by means of the clamping element guided through the intermediate space between the sternum parts against the inner contact element.
A sternum closure device of this type is described, for example, in DE 103 26 690 B4. With the aid of a sternum closure device of this type, the two sternum parts which are separated from one another by a separating cut, can be clamped against one another after an operation and secured relative to one another in such a way that osseous substance is formed in a healing process, which connects the two sternum parts again. The parts of the sternum closure device, which normally consist of a biocompatible metal, in particular of titanium or a titanium alloy, remain in the body.
If a renewed opening of the sternum becomes necessary with the separation thereof into two sternum parts, the parts of the sternum closure device possibly obstruct the separating process, however. This applies, in particular, to the inner contact elements which abut the inner face of the sternum and cannot easily be removed. In the case of the outer contact elements, there is the possibility of lifting these off, but in the case of the inner contact elements there is no possibility of access, however, and it is therefore difficult to sever the sternum with a bone saw.
The object of the invention is to configure a sternum closure device of the above type in such a way that severing the sternum during a renewed operation is facilitated.